


【授翻】【鹿犬】Close Friends by Farah2002

by Brolin_transatlanticism



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Established Relationship, M/M, No Angst, Oblivious, Slash, Starbucks, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 鹿犬
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brolin_transatlanticism/pseuds/Brolin_transatlanticism
Summary: 人们表示难以相信James和Sirius会对彼此产生爱情。J/S向





	【授翻】【鹿犬】Close Friends by Farah2002

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Close Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704412) by [Farah2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farah2002/pseuds/Farah2002). 



> 译者：阳光轻笑

重点是，James和Sirius是那种很典型的朋友，典型到他们的友谊在很多年间都会成为别人的榜样。他们是最好的朋友中最好的那种。是那种，每个人都希望他们在一起，但又并不真的期待他们这么做。他们被认为是兼具 _近乎情侣_ 以及 _情同手足_ 这样的关系。每个人都认为他们之间是一种纯粹的柏拉图式的关系。他们就像是亲兄弟一样。很多年轻的学生们甚至会把他们的照片夹在书里，然后星星眼盯着他们犯花痴，并且认为没人会注意到。

 

————————————————————

 

在他们赢得了魁地奇比赛之后，James直接在球场吻了Sirius的时候，每个人都理所当然地认为他们就是有这么亲密。

 

————————————————————

 

当他们七年级的时候，有一次在魔药课上，Sirius被问到他在迷情剂中闻到了什么味道，他回答说：“汽油，禁林……”然后他戏剧性的清了清嗓子，并且确保他的眼神正看向他最好的朋友，然后继续说道，“……James。”

很多女孩子 _awww_ 地叫了起来，然后这件事在学生们之间被讨论了好几周，而且没有人甚至想过这件事本就是具有浪漫意义的。

 

————————————————————

 

Potter先生和夫人也认为他们的儿子和他最好的朋友就只是朋友关系。即便是他们一直都在一起，并且当其中一个不在身边的时候，另一个就会变得十分暴躁，或者是他们会一直盯着对方看，并且认为对方不会注意到。所以他们认为他们的儿子和他最好的朋友就只是离不开彼此罢了。但是他们绝对可以这样说，当James和Sirius对他们公开了他们的关系的时候，震惊是唯一一个能够表达他们的情绪的词。

“所以你们想说的是，你们俩正在和对方约会？”Potter先生一脸深思地说。Potter夫人正微微睁大着眼睛打量着James和Sirius。

“是的……”James疑问地看着他的父母，回答说。

“嗯……”是他从他的父母那里得到的唯一的回应。

Sirius在这场谈话中表现出了不寻常的安静，他的脸颊微微泛起了粉红色。当他建议道他们应该对James的父母公开他们之间的关系的时候，他没想到这场谈话会变得这样尴尬又正经。

“你们是什么时候在一起的？”Potter夫人问道。

“当我们搬到我们的公寓的时候，今年七月。”James回答说。

而这并不是一个谎言，他们那时候确实有过“我们的关系会往何处发展”的谈话。James总不能告诉他的父母，当他们打包行李的时候，他们无意中发现了几本色情杂志，然后就决定给彼此 _帮把手_ 吧。

“嗯……”是他们得到的唯一的回应。又一次地。

谈话又进行了几分钟，其中包含了一些尴尬的沉默。但是James的父母在经过了他们最初的震惊之后真的很为他们感到高兴。

暑假的最后一天，Potter先生把他们叫过去谈话。Sirius为即将到来的“敢伤害我儿子我就杀了你”谈话（闭嘴！叉子，你爸的性格确实很严厉）感到无比兴奋。但是当James的父亲只要求了James跟他过去，而Potter夫人请他来吃她的自制曲奇的时候，Sirius所有的期待都破灭了。显然，他只是在担心他们这么年轻就住在一起了对他们来说有没有好处（Sirius想知道Potter先生觉得他即将十八岁的儿子到底有多大）。

 

————————————————————

 

他们并没有想要隐藏他们的关系。他们只是觉得没必要大张旗鼓地 _告诉_ 每个人他们在一起了，而且他们也认为大家很快就会看出来的。他们又不是在搞地下情。

                                                       

————————————————————

 

在一堂黑魔法防御术课上，教授有事没来（Peter有一个理论，他觉得这门课的教授是个吸血鬼，虽然在他提出这个观点的时候Sirius嘲笑了他），所以Slughorn教授前来代课，他站在教室前面，讲着普德米尔联队新队长的故事，说他如何鼓励他去打魁地奇，尽管他的魔药学得很差劲，而教室里没有学生在听他说话。

Remus正在看课本上下节课的内容。Peter在座位上转过身去看James和Sirius，他们俩今天不寻常的安静。但是James不在座位上，Sirius把头趴在桌子上坐着。他看起来快要无法呼吸了。Peter怀疑地看了他一眼，然后转过去叫Remus。

“James呢？”

“我不知道，他应该和大脚板在一起呢吧。”Remus回答说，没有从他的书上抬起头来。

“他没有。而且Sirius看起来……有点怪。”

Remus和Peter回头去看，James正从桌子底下钻出来。

“你在桌子底下搞什么鬼呢？”Remus问道。

“系个鞋带。”James说，而且他看起来特别洋洋得意[1]。Sirius仍然把头趴在桌子上坐着，脖子和耳朵全红了。

 

————————————————————

 

Regulus和Sirius一起长大，他可以没那么自豪地说，他这辈子已经见过很多惊悚的场面了。但是看到他的哥哥和Potter在一间空教室里搞在一起，是这之中最惊悚的。他可悲地叫了一声，然后以最快的速度跑出了教室并在走廊中停了下来，想着能不能给自己施个遗忘咒。Sirius和Potter也出来了。

“搞什么Reg，你就不能先敲敲门吗！”Sirius说。旁边Potter的脸已经红透了。

“我他妈的是个级长，我的工作就是把学生们从空教室里赶回到他们的学院去。”Regulus成功地在一连串的咒骂中说完了这个句子。“而且你还是男生学生会主席，你不应该在一个空教室里和你最好的朋友操在一起。”他转向James，补充说。

_那个_ 和 _呃_ 是Potter能言善辩的回答。

“那么我猜，你现在知道我俩的关系了。”Sirius评论说。

“你猜！？”Regulus说，“我就知道你对他的感觉没那么柏拉图。”

“哦那恭喜你说对了。”Sirius说，拉着Potter的手把他拖走了，一边跟他抱怨着真扫性啊什么的。

 

————————————————————

 

Sirius正在公共休息室里等着James巡查回来，胖夫人摇摆着打开了门，然后一个看起来很恼火的Lily和一个皱着眉的James走了进来。Sirius跟Lily打个了招呼，她用一个很奇怪的微笑回复了他，然后径直朝女生宿舍走去。

“她这是怎么了？”Sirius问James，James跌坐在了Sirius身边的沙发上。James做了个鬼脸，然后讲起了他的悲伤故事。

“她约我出去。”James说。Sirius坐直了身体，看起来很感兴趣。

“然后呢？你说了什么？”James回答的时候看起来很痛苦。

“我当面嘲笑了她。”当Sirius试图说些什么的时候，James防备地继续说了下去，“我以为她是在开玩笑。”

“她对你施恶咒了吗？”Sirius问。

“没有！”James回答道，看起来被冒犯了，“你可以表现得更有同情心的，你知道。”

“随便吧。”Sirius说，毫不在意地挥了挥手，“那之后呢，又发生了什么？”

“所以，当我意识到她没在开玩笑的时候，我说了不。”James继续说道，“然后我说我正在跟你约会，然后她就生气了，说如果我不想跟她约会的话，直接说就是了，没必要跟她撒谎，然后当我想要说些什么的时候，她就在说谎这件事上狠狠教育了我一通……”Sirius没等他说完就爆发出了一阵大笑。James看起来很气恼，但是很快就加入了他一起大笑。

 

————————————————————

 

Remus看着正坐在Sirius两腿之间的James，他的背紧贴在Sirius的胸膛上。Sirius的下巴搭在James的肩膀上，他们两人正在看一本书。

他们两人今年表现得特别亲密。就在上周，Remus还在公共休息室里看见了Sirius坐在James的腿上，他们还睡在一张床上，这还算挺常见的，但是昨天Peter和Remus想要把他俩叫醒的时候，他们正在Sirius床上的被单下互相纠缠在一起，没穿衣服，他们没去看他俩有没有穿着裤子，但是Remus怀疑他们什么也没穿。而现在他们像 _这样_ 坐在公共休息室里。Peter甚至发誓说他听见了Sirius叫James“亲爱的”。James呛了一声，Sirius把书扔进了壁炉里。

“搞什么鬼？那是我的书！”Remus说。

“他死了！！？”Sirius惊叫道，James的嘴仍然滑稽地大张着。

“你知道他是自杀的。”Remus回复说，一边用魔法把书召唤过来，试图修补损毁的部分。

“但是我以为他最后会没事的。”James声音嘶哑地说。Sirius点了点头。

“我跟你们说过这是一本很致郁的书。”Remus毫不同情地说。

Sirius瞪了他一眼，他现在正抚摸着James的头。Remus把书收进了他的书包里，并且决定再也不把自己的书借给他俩了。

 

————————————————————

 

James又找了一遍公共休息室但是仍然没看见Sirius，所以他拿出了活点地图，然后发现他正在厨房里。他示意了一下Peter他要出去一趟，然后走出了正在开魁地奇胜利庆功派对的公共休息室。

他来到了厨房，发现Sirius正坐在一个凳子上，喝着果汁。

“嘿……”James说道，走过来站在了他的面前，Sirius无视了他。

“Si？”James又试了一次。

“怎么了？”Sirius声音气恼地问道。

“你在这干嘛呢？”James问，从他手里拿过了果汁，一口喝干了它。

“所以你 _确实_ 从你那些调情中分出点时间给我了。”Sirius嘲讽地说。

“我没在调情。”James反驳道。

“是，我也爱我的家族。”

“那不是调情，她只是在欣赏我的球技。”

Sirius对此嗤之以鼻。James看起来被逗笑了。

“你是在吃醋吗？”

“哦不，我只是 _很高兴_ ，因为我的男朋友无视了我，好让他的迷妹们能和他打情骂俏。”Sirius讽刺地说，“你他妈在 _想_ 什么？”

James叹了口气。Sirius和他的讽刺啊。

“我好好弥补你怎么样？”James说，手游移到了Sirius的大腿上，他弯下腰去亲吻Sirius的嘴角。Sirius转过头捕捉到了James的唇，把它变成了一个真正的吻。

“我还没原谅你呢。”Sirius退出了这个吻来宣布这个，然后把他的手搭在了James的后颈上。James只是笑了一下，然后再次吻上了他。

几分钟之后，他们听到了一个响声，两人立刻转头看向了门口。McGonagall教授和Dumbledore教授正站在那。Dumbledore教授的眼睛闪着光芒，McGonagall教授的嘴张成了一个完美的O型。她太震惊了，以至于她甚至忘了因为夜不归宿给他们一个留堂的处分。他们在Dumbledore喃喃自语着年轻人的爱情之类的东西的时候迅速闪了出去。

 

————————————————————

 

几年之后，当同学们从预言家日报上读到了他们的婚讯的时候，其中的一些人仍然相信他们跟对方结婚了是因为他们找不到别的人了。他们的关系仍然是很柏拉图的。

 

-End-


End file.
